1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of liquid crystal display, and in particular to a method for manufacturing a light bar that enhances central point brightness of a backlight module.
2. The Related Arts
Liquid crystal display (LCD) has a variety of advantages, such as thin device body, low power consumption, and being free of radiation, and is thus widely used. Most of the LCDs that are currently available in the market are backlighting LCDs, which comprise a liquid crystal panel and a backlight module. The working principle of the liquid crystal panel is that liquid crystal molecules are interposed between two parallel glass substrates and a plurality of vertical and horizontal fine electrical wires is arranged between the two glass substrates, whereby the liquid crystal molecules are controlled to change direction by application of electricity in order to refract light emitting from the backlight module for generating images. Since the liquid crystal panel itself does not emit light, light must be provided by the backlight module in order to normally display images. Thus, the backlight module is one of the key components of an LCD. The backlight module can be classified as two types, namely side-edge backlight module and direct backlight module, according to the position where light gets incident. The direct backlight module arranges a light source, such as a cold cathode fluorescent lamp (CCFL) or a light-emitting diode (LED) at the back side of the liquid crystal panel to form a planar light source that directly provides lighting to the liquid crystal panel. The side-edge backlight module arranges a LED light bar based backlight source at an edge of a back panel to be located rearward of one side of the liquid crystal panel. The LED light bar emits light that enters a light guide plate through a light incident face of the light guide plate and is projected out through a light exit face after being reflected and diffused to thereby form a planar light source for the liquid crystal panel.
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional light bar of backlight source comprises a printed circuit board (PCB) 100 and a plurality of light-emitting diode (LED) lamps 200 mounted to the PCB 100. The plurality of LED lamps 200 are LED lamps of the same specification, such as all being 5630 or all being 7020. Besides the LED lamps 200 being of the same size, chip wires and chips contained in the LED lamps 200 are also identical. In addition, the spacing distance between adjacent LED lamps 200 is also fixed. This, to some extents, affects the central point brightness of a backlight module that includes the LED light bar backlight source.